07-Ghost
07-Ghost is a fantasy manga written and illustrated by Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. It is currently serialized in the monthly shōjo manga magazine Monthly Comic Zero Sum published by Ichijinsha. Seven bound volumes have been released as of January 2009. The manga has been licensed by Go! Comi for release in North America. An anime adaptation of 07-Ghost was produced by Studio DEEN and premiered in April 2009. Development and Pilot chapters There have been two side chapters that were released as an early idea of the storyline and would later serve as blueprints for the story. The earliest one is named ''Seven Ghosts'' which appears to be a prototype of the first chapter as well as being the source where the personalities of the three Bishops; Castor, Frau, and Labrador, and Teito were derived from as well as several incidents which would later become cannon e.g. Teito being a sklave. Several of the features in the Pilot chapter were removed all together: Professor Lloyd's appearance in the Chuch, or changed slightly: Teito's brand on his forehead was later replaced with handcuffs, designs for the senior Military uniforms were also changed, and several incidents would later be added to the story. The second prototype side chapter is named ''Begleiter'' and revolves around the two major antagonists of the series Ayanami and Hyuuga. The chapter also introduces characters Yukinami and Suzunami, who appear as students at the Military academy - the former being Ayanami's begleiter. In cannon the idea of Yuki and Suzu's role as students is later dropped entirely, but they make an appearance later in the manga as combat slaves from Antwort. Plot Teito Klein is a former slave sent to attend the Barsburg Empire's military academy due to his ability to use Zaiphon, the ability to turn life energy into various forms of energy, the ability being rare, and thus highly prized. Teito is an amnesiac and doesn't remember anything of his origins - what he does learn of his past comes from his recurring and often traumatizing dreams. After a year at the academy, Teito takes the graduation exam; it is notoriously difficult, with a pass rate of one in twenty-five. Teito and his best friend, Mikage, pass. That night, in their shared dorm room, they each promise to help the other at any cost. The next day, Teito is delivering his application to his professor when he hears the strange jingling noise that he hears in his dreams. He stops to listen and realizes that one of the officers, Chief of Staff Ayanami, is the man who killed his father in his dreams. Teito is found eavesdropping and tries to attack him, but is quickly brought down by one of Ayanami's subordinates and sent to prison. Mikage comes to help him escape, only to find that Teito has managed to fight past the guards by himself. The two flee the building, but are cornered on a balcony. Teito pretends to hold Mikage hostage, threatening to kill him; and tries to escape when Ayanami sends a Zaiphon attack after him, which Teito manages to partly deflect. A Bishop in the nearby 7th District brings the injured Teito to the church to recuperate. Music The 07 ghost anime series uses two pieces of theme music over the duration of twenty-five episodes. The opening piece is called Aka no Kakera (Red Shard, 赤の破片) and is performed by Yuki Suzuki. The second piece is called Hitomi no Kotae and is performed by Noria, and is used at the ending credits of each episode. Characters The 07 ghost series has a extensive cast appearing in both the anime and the manga, as the manga is on going there have been several new characters introduced in the series. Manga 07 Ghost is currently serialized in the magazine Monthly Comic Zero Sum published by Ichijinsha. Ten compilation volumes have been released as of August 25th 2010, and the manga is ongoing. It has been licensed in North America by Go! Comi. Anime 07-Ghost has been adapted into an anime by Studio DEEN. Directed by Nobuhiro Takamoto, the anime premiered on Chiba TV on April 6, 2009 and season one concluded on September 21, 2009.